shufflefandomcom-20200213-history
Rin Tsuchimi
Rin Tsuchimi is the main protagonist throughout the Shuffle! series. He attends Verbena Academy as a second year. Background Little is known about Rin's past, only after his Mother and Father's death he was orphaned as a child. Rin now lives with Kaede and her father ever since middle school. Personality As noted by Kaede, Rin's main virtue is his kindness. The girls love him because of this. However, this also causes his greatest weakness. Shown later in the series, his indecisiveness and goal to make everyone happy, only ends up hurting them instead. Rin shows minimal initiative when dealing with girls, but he develops feelings for both Lisianthus and Nerine quickly when they arrive and spends more and more time with them. Character Relationships Kaede Fuyou With regards to Kaede, he thinks of her as a childhood friend only in the anime. When people comment that she and him would make a good couple, Rin either waves it off or says that it is strange to think of them that way. Rin's childhood friend. When they were young, Kaede's mother and Rin's parents were killed in a car accident. Kaede treated Rin badly because she thought it was his fault that her beloved mother died, not concerning his feelings (or the fact that he lost both of his parents). She even went as far as to drop a knife in his eye. However, in middle school, she finds out that the truth. The accidental deaths of Rin's parents and her mother were actually her fault because she told her mother to come home early, because she was sick. After knowing the truth, Kaede starts being nicer to Rin, even going as far to join the cooking club so she can start cooking for him. She acts practically like his maid.Throughout the series, it is shown that Kaede loves Rin very deeply and is afraid that if she tells him that it will destroy their friendship. In the anime, Rin moves out so he can be independent and Kaede can start living for herself, instead of him. Asa Shigure Rin's old friend from middle school, though they met through Kaede at the cooking club. She's a year older than Rin and in the beginning, he thinks of her as a sister. It is a running gag, that she greets him every morning by slapping his arm hard. In the anime, he chooses her and the two start dating. During her route in the game and in the anime, Asa becomes sick, similar to her illness as a child, but refuses to use her powers to save herself because she hates magic. Rin, unwilling to lose Asa, puts measures into his own hands, and slits his wrists, saying he rather die than live without Asa. Seeing no other opinion, Asa finally uses her powers to save Rin's life and her own. Gallery Rin_Tsuchimi.png shuffle_rin0359.png Rin2.jpg rin.png rinattack1.png rinattack2.png rinattack3.png|rin being a cute conan wannabe Clearkaede16.png|Rin with Kaede and Sakura at their junior high graduation 056.jpg|rin and his adorable girlfriend Rin and his cute gf.jpg|Rin and Asa 052.jpg|asa and her rin plusie 021.jpg|asa saving the love of her life 013.jpg|soulmates Sia and Rin (Night time).png Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Humans Category:High School Student